Twins
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: An idea that popped up in my head and it was too much fun not to write it. What would it be like if you found out that there is someone that looks exactly like you? Enjoy. NCISLA and its characters belong to Shane Brennan and CBS.
1. In My Time of Dying

Chapter 1 –In My Time of Dying

* * *

**Here's my new fan fic. I hope you'll like it. I don't own NCIS Los Angeles or the characters. They belong to Shane Brennan and CBS. I know Spanish, but it's been a long time since I used it, so if I have mistakes, don't shoot me. The lyrics belong to their authors respectively.**

* * *

Just after the airplane landed on LAX and Deeks got out of it he noticed two "suits" approaching him. He didn't know who they were, but he stopped nonetheless.

"Sorry Sir, but you have to come with us."

"Why?"

"You've been detained."

"What for?"

"You'll be given more information in our office Sir."

"Deeks didn't like the situation one bit, though, but he went with them anyways. The moment he set his foot inside the room he knew that** something **was definitely wrong.

He felt the pain before he felt the blow on his head.

…

"Where's Deeks?" asked Sam as soon as he finished luggage check, which lasted longer than usual.

"I don't know. I thought he was with you guys." Said Kensi

"Nope. We thought he was with you." Said Callen

"He is not like this. He would've told us if he had something to catch up." Said Sam

"We need to find him." Stated Callen as they moved through the crowd looking for the blonde detective that was with them just few minutes ago.

…

The two men took Deeks down to the locker room. They were sure that no one will look out for them as they dragged the blonde man through the hall, but no one counted on the surveillance cameras. They indeed registered their movements. They were sure to double-lock the door so no one will interrupt their little mission.

No one knew who they were or what business they had with the blonde. They were sent to "finish him off" as their boss put it, but not before they extracted information from him.

So, they decided to listen to his orders.

…

Sam was worried about Deeks. As the time went by, there was no sign of him and he was clearly agitated. If a snake bit him in that moment, she probably would've died on scene from the anger that was threatening to surface above the ground.

Callen was fuming. To say that he was worried it would be understatement. "Where the hell are you Deeks?"

As soon as Kensi realized that the situation in hand was more serious than she first thought, warning bells rang in her head. This was Deeks they were searching for.

The delicate, sensitive partner of hers. The blonde shaggy surfer that irritated her with his snarky comments about her eating habits. The man that hated the desert very much. The man that made her to feel butterflies in his stomach every time she saw him. The man that was there for her 24/7.

The man that went bold with her just few months ago.

Kensi wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. She steeled herself and continued to search for Deeks.

After 20 minutes of fruitless search Callen decided that they should go and look at the surveillance tapes to see if Deeks was in any of them.

…

Deeks could feel the slaps n his face, but he couldn't open his eyes. It was like someone glued his lashes. He felt like someone put a safe deposit box on his head, like the heavy ones. His head pulsated with pain.

On the fourth slap he slowly opened his eyes. He fought the cobwebs by blinking as fast as he could. Even blinking hurt.

He still couldn't open them fully, but he had an idea where he was and how to tell the others. But then he remembered the slaps. That meant he wasn't alone. Shit.

"Hello there Carl."

"My name isn't Carl you idiots."

"Watch your mouth señor." Said one of the men, removing his sunglasses "We were given information that your name is Carl Whitaker and that you would be landing today. We were said to pick you up."

Deeks looked at the man and tried to figure out what the hell was he talking about. His name wasn't Carl Whitaker and he most definitely never went undercover by the first name of Carl or the last name of Whitaker.

"No, my name is Marty Deeks and I'm a cop. I'm LAPD okay?"

"Hahahahahah! Cop? You look like a surfer, dude, not a cop."

"That's because I surf. My badge is in the front pocket of my jeans. If you let me, I can show it to you."

"Shut up!" said the man with the sunglasses on and backhanded him on the face.

Deeks rolled on his back, the left side of his face erupting with pain. The other one joined in and the two men in suits kicked Deeks on the stomach, on the back and on the legs. After couple of minutes of kicking and swearing in Spanish both mean stopped, clearly tired.

Deeks was barely able to breathe after they finished beating him. He took few deep breaths, but his body hurt too much. Whenever he tried to take a normal breath his ribs hurt.

However, while the two of them made a phone call to their boss Deeks carefully eased himself against the lockers. He didn't have strength to escape, but he strained his ears so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Señor, el dice que no es Carl Whitaker… Si, ya lo hemos tratado de obtener informacion de el, peto no logramos… Parece que necesitamos utilizar otros metodos… Quieren que lo matemos ahora jefe?... Esta bien, lo entendi. Asi lo haremos."

The man wasn't aware that Deeks understood every single word he said. He was LA. Most of the LA people knew Spanish.

The man without sunglasses lifted him up, while the one with the sunglasses still on took out a pocket knife out of his coat.

Deeks charged the man that held him, but it was too late. The man grasped him strongly on the arms, as the other one plunged the knife in his back once, twice, three times…

The man then let Deeks out of his grasp. Deeks made a soft thump on the floor, as the lyrics of the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace played in his head.

_**On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes **_

_**Did I fall asleep? **_

_**Is this all a dream **_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare **_

_**I will not die (I will not die) **_

_**I will survive **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying **_

_**On this bed I lay **_

_**Losing everything **_

_**I can see my life passing me by **_

_**Was it all too much**__**?**_

_**Or just not enough **_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die (I will not die) **_

_**I will survive **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**In my time of dying **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**In my time of dying **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**I will not die, when you're beside me **_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you **_

_**In my time of dying**_

…

Callen went through the security loft where the surveillance tapes were. He told the security personnel that h was a federal agent and that it's of an essence to find the detective soon.

After five minutes of checking surveillance tapes, G caught a glimpse of Deeks and the men that approached him. Then he saw them dragging him to the locker room.

"Thank you gentlemen. Let's roll guys." Said Callen

They raced against time. It was almost 40 minutes give or take since Deeks disappeared and he was in danger.

…

Grey. All that Deeks could see was grey fog. The sharp pain in his back was devastating and he could feel the life slipping out of his body. He thought of Kensi. What she'll do without him? Who will protect her on the field? Who will love her unconditionally?

Those thoughts were swirling in his brain when he heard a voice that was same as his, screaming at the men.

"Let him go!"

Was he dreaming? He tried to open his eyes, but they were heavier then the first time. He somehow succeeded and what he saw stunned him.

On the door, that now was magically unlocked, stood a tall man, with blonde fluffy hair, and ocean blue eyes in a suit with a briefcase.

It was like someone did copy-paste on them. The man that now had entered in the room was exact replica of Martin Deeks.

Deeks lost consciousness.

"What? Que demonios es esto Ramon?"

"No lo se Diego. Los dos estan iguales."

"Yo soy Carl Whitaker. I've heard that you are looking for me."

Ramon fainted the second he heard Carl speaking and Diego tried to run through the door just as Callen and the ream entered the room.

Sam tackled him to the ground and cuffed him. Callen cuffed Ramon, while Kensi took Deeks' limp body in her hands.

No one saw Carl Whitaker leave, but Callen was sure of what he saw.

The man was Deeks' twin.


	2. Fight

Chapter 2-Fight

"We're losing him!" yelled the EMT as they rushed Deeks to the ER.

Not long after three very agitated federal agents entered the hospital trying to find out what was going on with their coworker and friend.

What they saw was nurses and doctors hovering over Deeks, trying to save his life. His body lay motionless on the bed, the monitor beeping, and a flat line on the screen.

For a moment that sound was deafening and Callen tried to cover his ears in an attempt to his shit back together, but he failed. He almost crushed to the floor, but Sam's firm grip on his shoulders stopped him before he did that.

Kensi never saw Callen in such a state. He was almost going to cry and if he couldn't hold it, she was going to blow. She hated to see Deeks suffer.

Few minutes passed, while the medical staff performed CPR in every way possible, but Deeks wasn't responding. They were ready to declare the time of death, when suddenly the flat line on the screen was swapped with irregular one and the beeping on the monitor turned to a softer tone.

Kensi swore that she could actually hear Deeks breathing and calling her name even she was far away from the ER.

The doctor approached them "Family of Marty Deeks?"

"Yes." Callen answered

"Detective Deeks is stable for now, but the condition is still critical. We will get him to surgery soon. I can't promise you that you will get him back alive, but we'll try everything in our power to do so. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course."

If they were worried about finding Deeks at the airport, now they were worried about finding out if Deeks was still breathing.

Callen rested his back against the wall and he didn't see when Hetty joined them.

"Mr. Callen!" she spoke and startled Callen and the others "Why in the hell didn't you call me about Mr. Deeks? I get to know that he is in a hospital by the hospital administrator. Next time, I might just write you as his next of kin Mr. Callen."

She was angry and nervous Callen concluded.

"I'm sorry Hetty. I completely forgot you."

"Tell me what happened Mr. Callen."

"Well, we landed on LAX. Deeks was the first to go out. He went through his luggage check before us. Then we lost sight of him. We figured that he'll wait for us on the parking lot. After we finished our luggage check we started asking ourselves where he was. He wasn't anywhere near us and we freaked out. We searched every inch of the place where we last saw him; we asked people if they saw him. Nothing, nada. We even tried his cell phone, but no answer."

"That's when G suggested a way how to find Deeks. We went to the security loft and checked the surveillance tapes. We saw Deeks, and that he was approached by two men in suits. He went with them to the detention room. They must've hit him with something on the head, because he was unconscious when they dragged him out of there. They took him to the lockers room." Said Sam

"When we were entered the room, we found Deeks laying on the ground in a pool of blood. One of the men was on the ground unconscious and the other tried to escape, but Sam took him down. I cuffed the other one. We made sure that they were taken by the LAPD in county jail. We'll take them to the Boatshed later for questioning." Continued Callen

"But there was a third man in that room that left when we came. And I guarantee you Hetty, you won't believe at what we saw there." Said Kensi

"And what would that be Ms. Blye?"

"The man was the exact copy of Deeks. Same height, same hair color plus fluffy, same eye color, everything. Like he was Deeks' twin." Said Kensi, gesturing with her hands

The fact that Hetty was listening surprised was enough for the others to realize that even Hetty knew everything she hadn't the slightest idea what they were talking about.

"Oh bugger."

…

Carl Whitaker was a lawyer that made his money and career defending criminals with connections to the Molina cartel. Whenever one of them had a need of his defending skills, they made a call and he was there for them.

They paid for his law education and expected a lot of him in return.

Carl was the son of Angela and Bruce Whitaker. He was about the same age of Deeks and he was born also in Reseda, LA.

Ramon and Diego were sent by the boss of one of the families that were in business with the cartel. Their son was caught distributing cocaine on the streets and arrested. Carl took his case, but he didn't make the awaited result. The young boy went to jail and since then his family was determined to kill him. That's why Mr. Munoz hired Ramon and Diego. But, that wasn't the only reason why he wanted him dead. Oh, Carl Whitaker was so in trouble. And he was nowhere to be found.

…

"Bugger indeed Hetty." Said Callen "I just hope that Deeks will get through this."

"You need to think positive Mr. Callen." Hetty said "Now if you will, you and Mr. Hanna go and talk to the two men that this to Mr. Deeks. Ms. Blye will stay with me."

"But Hetty…"

"No 'but' Mr. Callen. You can do much more on the field now than to sit here and do nothing. The faster you go, the faster we'll solve this case, and the faster we solve the case the better."

"Hetty is right G. Let's go. Let's make some good thing so we can tell Deeks good news when he wakes up."

Callen knew that he couldn't argue with Hetty and the big SEAL so he followed Sam to his Challenger that magically popped up on the hospital parking lot.

"Hetty really does have super powers G."

"I heard that Mr. Hanna."

"Uffff."

…

Ramon Diaz and Diego Morales were scared to hell from the big guy in front of them. He signed the papers for their release and then both of them were officially a part of a federal investigation.

Ramon knew that whenever he worked with Mr. Munoz there was always trouble. Now he involved his cousin Diego and the job and he knew that Diego's family will give him a nice pep talk when they'll come out of jail. If they do get out.

"Move!" the man growled behind him and Ramon and Diego trailed off like puppies on a walk

Sam and Callen switched cars and they took Kensi's SRX. They stuffed the guys in the back and Callen put the engine in gear.

The rest of the way to the Boatshed they drove in silence.

Callen decided to question Ramon and Sam decided to question Diego.

_**-Interrogation room 1-**_

"So, Ramon Diaz, 30 years old from Mexico, came here on a student visa, gained American citizenship and is a proud member of the Molina cartel."

"It's not like that man."

"Okay 'man' tell me how it is."

"They'll kill me and Diego if I just said 'a'."

"Listen Ramon, the man that you took and beat up is a police officer. He works for NCIS. You are already facing charges for attempt of murder of a federal agent. You knew what is like to go to a federal prison Ramon."

"Federal agent… No, my time, I mean the time I served was in county."

_**-Interrogation room 2-**_

"Have you heard about Oakvile Diego?" Sam asked

"No."

"Well, Oakvile is a federal prison. You'll go there if you don't tell me who's behind this. I've been undercover in it few times, and believe me it isn't pretty."

Diego's eyes widened at the mention of federal prison and that the blonde man was telling the truth.

-_**Interrogation room 1-**_

"Well Ramon if you tell me what we need to know you won't have to worry about federal prison."

"What do you want to know?"

"Who sent you at the airport?"

"Alfredo Munoz. He is the one that sent me."

"I'll get back soon." Said Callen leaving the interrogation room

"Hey Eric, run a name for me, will you?"

"Sure thing."

"Alfredo Munoz."

"I'll get back to you soon."

"Thanks Eric."

Callen sent a quick text to Sam to tell him about the new information.

_**-Interrogation room 2-**_

"So this guy Munoz, what does he have to do with the man you had to kill?"

"With Carl? I don't know what he has to do with him, he just sent us to finish him off. He must've done something wrong. Mr. Munoz doesn't do something to someone if he's clear with him."

"This Carl guy, he has a last name?"

"Carl…"

_**-Interrogation room 1-**_

"… Whitaker. Carl Whitaker. Mr. Munoz told us that he'll be at the airport at that specific time. He even gave us a photo so we can recognize him."

"Can I see that photo?"

"Sure, it's in my pocket." Ramon said as he flipped his hand in the inside pocket of his coat. "Here you go."

Callen took the picture and looking at it was the same as looking at Deeks yet he looked different. His hand trembled a little at the thought of Deeks. The man was fighting for his life in the hospital and it was thanks to these people. His anger bubbled up again and he strained himself from doing something he'll later regret it.

"Who stabbed the detective?"

"It was Diego, Sir."

_**-Interrogation room 2-**_

"You son of a bitch! You know what you did? The man could've died!"

"But, I am not the only one to blame, Sir." Said Diego "Ramon held him by his arms while I stabbed him. He told me that was Mr. Munoz's order and that I was doing the right thing."

Sam looked the man in the eyes and saw sincerity in them.

"How are you connected to Ramon, Diego?"

"We are cousins. My mother and Ramon's mother are sisters."

"Close."

"Well, not exactly. Up until two years ago we weren't on speaking terms."

"And why is that?"

"My mother moved out to LA County with me when I was 10 accusing my aunt for wanting to kill her. My aunt then prohibited Ramon to contact me. Two years ago I discovered that Ramon came here too on a student visa few years back. Imagine what a surprise to meet my cousin after so many years. I looked out for him and when we found each other again it wasn't like before. Something changed."

"What changed?"

"He changed. He wasn't the same as he was before. He works for a drug cartel for God's sake."

"So, this is your first actual job?"

"No, I did few minor jobs for Mr. Munoz."

"Thank you for your collaboration Diego, but you know I'm still pissed off about my friend."

"Believe me man if I knew that he was telling the truth, we never would've done what we did."

"Wait, Deeks actually told you he was a cop?"

"Yes, but we thought that he was making that up."

"WHAT?!"

_**-Interrogation room 1-**_

"So, you say you don't know why this Munoz character wants Carl dead? Not a hint?"

"Nada, Sir. I'm just doing what I was told. He said, take your cousin and go get Carl."

"Your cousin works for Munoz, too?"

"From time to time."

"What have you done to the detective Ramon?"

"We were to the airport, we spotted him and approached him. We told him that he was detained. He was surprised, but we were convincing enough so he came with us."

Callen knew Deeks was better than that, but they just spent 12 hours of flight and he was tired. The tiredness clouded his senses and that's why he was so easily subdued.

"We hit him on the head and took him to the lockers room. We waited to him to wake up, but he wouldn't. Then Diego started slapping him on the face. He woke up and when we said his name, he said that his name was Marty Deeks and that he was a cop."

"WHAT?!" now Callen was angrier than ever

"We thought that he was lying. I swear if we just knew…"

"Go on!" Callen snapped unable to hear lame excuses

"We beat him up pretty good and called our boss. He told us to kill the bastard."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

Ramon recalled the conversation he had with Munoz just couple of hours prior.

_**(flashback)**_

"**Senor, el dice que no es Carl Whitaker."**

"**No me importa loque dice o no Ramon. El es Carl. El sabe algo muy importante."**

"**Si, ya lo hemos tratado de obtener informacion de el, pero no logramos."**

"**Esto es raro."**

"**Parece que necesitamos utilizar otros metodos."**

"**Ni ques metodos ni que nada Ramon. Matan lo."**

"**Quieren que lo matemos ahora jefe?"**

**Munoz growled on the other side of the line.**

"**Esta bien, lo entendi. Asi lo haremos."**

**(end of flashback)**

"Your boss thought that Carl had some information that was worth killing him right?"

"I guess."

That's when Callen heard Sam scream "WHAT?!" and ran out of the room

He went into the interrogation room where Sam was and he watched Diego's face go from normal to blue. Sam had his hands on Diego's throat and was choking the life out of him.

"Sam calm down. Take your hands off of him."

"They knew it G! HE knew it! He knew that Deeks was a cop and they tried to kill him anyway."

"I know Sam, I know. Leave him alone please, don't fall on his level. You are not a killer Sam."

"He knew and still he didn't do anything about it." Sam, not listening to what Callen was saying

"SAM DAMMIT! Deeks wouldn't have wanted you to do this. Stop."

Sam let go off Diego's throat and when he realized what he did, he punched the wall.

"Come on Sam, we need to go to OPS."

…

Eric and Nell were working on their computers when Sam and Callen came to OPS.

"What do you got for us Eric?" asked Callen

"I found something about the man you told me about, Alfredo Munoz. He runs a family business that has close ties to the Molina cartel. He does some shady export/import business with bananas. A cover for drugs smuggling. Mostly cocaine."

"It makes sense. Bananas are the best way to hide the drugs."

"What about Carl Whitaker?" asked Sam

"Carl Whitaker is a young man that by coincidence is a lawyer. Said Nell

"Just like Deeks."

"Deeks was a public defender Sam."

"Whatever. He finished law school."

"Go on Nell."

"Well he finished law school on Harvard. His tuition was fully paid. I'm accessing his finances right now." Nell typed in her keyboard some more "Oh-oh."

"What?"

"The Molina cartel paid for his tuition. Since then he defends people that work for the cartel."

"What's the connection with Munoz?"

"Alfredo Munoz's son was arrested five months ago. Carl defended him in court, but he failed. He went to jail, the sentence 12 years with a chance of a parole after 5 years."

"Wow." Said Callen

"Wow, indeed." Said Sam.

"The trial was 5 months ago. Why now? I highly doubt that's the whole story behind the hit." Said Callen

"You are right." Said Eric, as he typed on the keyboard again and a set of files appeared on the screen.

Nell expanded the files and shared the information with Sam and Callen. "Mr. Munoz son knew about the deals the cartel had with arms dealers and terrorists in the last year. They were well hidden and they didn't pop up in the radar the first time. After Chino Munoz went in jail, not only those deals were discovered and the police sent numerous undercover operatives as to discover more of their dealings. They closed down three arms dealing rings and one terrorist group."

"Impressive. So, Munoz thought that his son told his lawyer everything that had something to do with the cartel and Carl ratted him out to the police." Said Callen

"There's no way to find out how much information Chino shared with Carl, if he shared any information at all." Said Sam "Besides, Carl Whitaker worked his way through law school, and defended the cartel. Why would he turn against them? It doesn't make sense."

"You are right Sam. No matter who snitched the deals to the police, we need to find out where Carl Whitaker is." Stated Callen

"I already know where he is." Said Eric "He is at the hos…"

Callen's phone buzzed. When he saw the caller ID he immediately picked up. "Hetty what's up?"

"Why? Something happened to Deeks?"

"No. Mr. Deeks is just fined. He got out of surgery 10 minutes ago. He is stable. I need you for something else."

"For what?"

…

Seconds… minutes… hours… Kensi was counting every second, every minute, and every hour that Deeks was in surgery. And they passed slowly. She was eager to know what happened to him and if he will be fine. She was thinking about the many times she was hurt in life.

First, her mother left her and her dad. Then Donald Blye died, scratch that, he was killed and taken from her when she was a teenager. The person that understood her and provided unconditional love and support for her was snatched from her and she felt guilty for his death. If she hadn't gotten out with her friends he would've been still alive.

Then Jack left her. Another hurtful period in her life. Was she guilty for that too? Or Jack had too much going on in his head, that he couldn't deal with his girlfriend, to whom he was engaged?

Dom's murder was another hurtful point in her life. Just as they thought they retrieved their colleague and friend, he was killed in that rooftop. Maybe if she insisted for him to come with them for their night out, he was going to be alive today.

Lt. Macey, another support in life she had died too.

It seemed like every good she experienced in life either was dead or was taken away from her.

The last thing Kensi wanted was Deeks' death. If he died, she wasn't going to be the same. He was the light on the end of the tunnel and if he died, part of her was going to die too. He was the second person after her father that Kensi trusted most in life.

She remembered the time in the hospital when the nurse gave her his wallet and his badge when he was shot 4 years ago. She feared for his life then, she feared for his life, too.

And then, here was the torture. She remembered his face, pain and hurt written on it when she was forced to leave him.

Kensi flipped through her memories and she remembered the good times. When Deeks made her smile. When he made her laugh hysterically, even he counseled her not to do that anymore. The goofy grin of his that was irresistible…

…

Hetty knew the emotional turmoil which Kensi was going through and she prayed for the man that was in surgery and for the woman that was nervously pacing up and down the hallway for the last… um, 3 hours. She prayed for him to live, because if he died, she would not only lose him, but her as well. She knew that the young female agent would break and she would never be repaired again.

Hetty noticed the doctor getting out of the OR and she held her breath at the news they all waited for.

"He is alive." Said the doctor

Hetty blew her breath out and a small smile appeared on her face.

"He has a concussion, two cracked ribs and numerous bruises from the beating he took. As to the three knife wounds they'll heal, but it'll take time. He lost a lot of blood and he'll be exhausted for a while."

"What about recovery?"

"It depends on how much time his body needs to heal. The trauma he endured was huge and it may take time. He'll need a lot of help though."

"Something you are not telling us doctor?" Hetty's suspicious voice set off alarm in Kensi's head

"Well, he might have difficulties walking at first when he wakes up."

Kensi gasped when she heard the doctor, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It's not so serious Miss. I said difficulties. He'll be able to walk, but not as before. He'll get through it with a little help and a physical therapy."

"He has people that are willing to help doctor." Said Hetty

"Do you have someone to stay with him and help?"

"I will." Said Kensi "I could do it."

Kensi was barely able to look after herself, but she was willing to do everything for Deeks.

"When can we see him?"

"As soon as he is transferred to a room."

"Thank you doctor."

Hetty pulled Kensi into a hug and reassured her that everything will be fine, when she saw the man that looked exactly like Deeks behind Kensi. He approached them and when Kensi turned around and spotted him she lashed out. She backhanded him on the mouth and sent him flying through the hall. She would've continued hitting him if it wasn't for Hetty that intercepted the fight. The fight that Kensi was definitely going to win, considering her strength and the raw emotions.

"Calm down Ms. Blye."

"Get her off me please." Pleaded Carl, scared to death

"She won't hurt you any further, Mr. Whatever your name and last name is. Tell me what do you want?"

"I wanted to know how's the man that was has stabbed the airport."

"He is alive if that's what you wanted to know." Spit Kensi

"I'm sorry okay? I never meant for this to happen."

His words were sincere, Hetty thought.

"What's your name young man?"

"Carl Whitaker."

"Carl, why don't you sit down and let me call the rest of my team and we'll talk okay?"

"Okay." Carl nervously fidgeted with his fingers.

Kensi saw fear in his eyes and she figured out that either he didn't knew why they are after him or didn't know who were they.

"You need to put ice on your jaw." Said Kensi

He didn't say anything.

"Coffee?" she asked

"You hit me and now you are offering me a coffee?"

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." He said and a trademark goofy grin appeared on his face.

It was almost like she was looking at Deeks. Almost.

…

"… I need you for something else."

"For what?"

"Carl Whitaker, Mr. Callen. He is in the hospital. So, I suggest that you and Mr. Hanna drag your ass.. ets down to the hospital. If we are to find out who these people are and why are they after him, it's better if we talk straight to the source."

"Which is Carl Whitaker."

"Exactly."

"We're on our way."

"What's up G?"

"Carl Whitaker is in the hospital. Hetty wants us down there to talk to him. It might shed some light on the events."

"Got it."

Sam put the Challenger in gear.

…

"Why there is always someone telling my line Nell?"

"Well, it's a habit all of them have somehow."

Nell smiled at the tech operator as they continued to pile up files on their current case.


	3. Doppelganger

Chapter 3-Doppelganger

* * *

**So, here is the third chapter from thi****s story. It will be the last update in few weeks, because I'm having exams and I have to study, plus I have to do seminary works. I'm super busy. I promise that in the next chapter there will be an explanation of the connection between Deeks and Carl if there is a connection. I still haven't decided on that matter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. For the needs of this story Deeks' mother will be dead, I know I've written in Not an Ordinary Case that she is alive, but for this story let's say she is dead. It will help me a lot with the next chapters.**

* * *

It was difficult to see Carl Whitaker stand there in front of them. He was looking exactly like Deeks and was hard for all of them. They weren't prepared for another Deeks. Especially Kensi. She was so confused that she needed Deeks to wake up and tell her that the man isn't real, that she is dreaming and that when she wakes up, Carl Whitaker won't be there and Deeks will be just fine.

But, not everything was like Kensi wanted and she was forced to listen to Carl's story, with an attempt to figure out how to approach Alfredo Munoz and not scare him off. They needed him and they were going to do everything in their power to solve this case and possibly to prevent another attack on Carl Whitaker's life. This was personal now, and they were in full agent mode.

"Why don't you tell us everything from the beginning Carl." Said Callen

"What do you want to know?" Carl asked

"What the hell a man like you has to do with some lowlife like Munoz." Spit Sam

"I don't have anything to do with him. I defended his son in court. That's all."

"Who told you to defend him?"

"My contact with the cartel. He gets the order from the boss."

"We have confession from the people that were sent to kill you that Munoz ordered the hit. And that he wanted to find out if you knew something."

"Know something about what?"

"Something about the drug related deals Munoz had done in the past year."

"I don't know anything about it okay?"

"Has Chino Munoz told you anything about his father's business?"

"No."

"Nothing? Not a bit of information?"

"Nothing. He didn't tell me anything, don't you understand?"

"Look man, we're just trying to discover why our friend is in ICU because he got mixed up with you."

"I'm trying to figure that out, too."

"So, were on the same page then. You tell me that you didn't know Deeks before today."

"I didn't even know that he existed man."

"We need to figure this out Carl. In order to catch Munoz and to save your ass."

"I'm ready to help you with whatever you need."

""Good. First we need to figure out how you and Deeks are connected."

"What do you mean how we are connected?"

"You two look alike very much and we need to figure out why is that Mr. Whitaker." Hetty spoke for the first time since the two senior agents came to the hospital

"Why do you think that is? I mean I've heard stories that everyone of us has their doppelganger out there, but honestly I didn't believe in that."

"Well, you better start believing in those kinds of stories Mr. Whitaker. Because if you are not Mr. Deeks' doppelganger that means only one thing."

"You mean that we are twins?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, no, no, no."

"Oh yes Mr. Whitaker. And the quickest way to find out is to take a sample from your blood and to compare it to Mr. Deeks' blood sample."

Carl Whitaker learned that you can't say 'no' to Henrietta Lange. So he gave a blood sample for analysis and waited with them.

…

Callen and Sam continued their questioning after the nurse took the blood sample.

"So, you claim that you don't know anything about Munoz's business with the drugs."

"We've covered this angle of the story three times already, agent Callen and I'm tired of saying the same thing over and over again. No, no, and no. I don't know anything about Alfredo Munoz's business. No, his son didn't say a word to me. I defended him in court because it was requested form me. I took the case only because the order came form the above."

"We are aware that the cartel paid for your education. Harvard ain't cheap Carl. How's that even possible? Kid that his whole life had straight A's, had a chance to win a scholarship at Pepperdine and he did in fact, ended up with a cartel paying for his tuition at the one of the most expensive colleges in the States. I don't know, but this looks like bribe to me."

Carl Whitaker knew his stakes when he said yes, but he did it only for his family. If he didn't accept their offer then all that he had at that moment would've had gone to hell.

"Look agent Hanna, you don't know anything about the way I had to put it through life. The only reason the cartel paid for my tuition is… I can't tell you that."

"Yes, you can and yes, you will tell me Carl." Sam growled "We need to know everything in order to protect you."

"This is personal."

"It stopped being personal when you decided to defend criminals that had ties to the Molina cartel Carl."

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was because of my family. Because of my father."

"Your father what?"

"My father needed money for his business, just when I was starting college with the help of the scholarship. A friend of his told him that Alfredo Munoz had the exact same amount of money my father needed. My father went, asked for the money and he got them."

"So, Munoz was something like a loan shark."

"Yes. He gave the money to my father, but not long after he came to collect."

"But your father didn't have enough money."

"Yes."

At that point of the conversation Callen left them alone. Sam had the situation under control.

"So, how did you got into this?"

"Munoz called some of his pals at the cartel and they roughed my father pretty bad. Then, I decided to step up and defend my father. I went straight to the source."

"Munoz?"

"Nope. Straight to the head of the cartel."

"You have some balls man." Said Sam, smirking

He started to like Carl.

"What I was supposed to do agent Hanna?"

"You did right Carl. If I were you, I would've done the same thing. Go on."

"I asked him to let my father go for now. I assured him that my father will pay his debt. Then he approached me and caught me by the throat. He said that the Molinas don't forgive nor forget. He said that he has a proposition for me."

Sam could see that Carl's eyes were full with tears. He had his own demons, just like Deeks. God, those two really looked alike.

"He said that I had two options. Option number one, I will work for them. Somehow he found out that I was freshman at Pepperdine. He proposed me, that only if I agree, I would move to Cambridge and I will go to Harvard. Full tuition paid in advance."

"What was the second option?"

"The second option was in case if I said 'mo' to his first option. In that case, he was going to kill my father and my mother, slowly in front of my eyes. Then, he was going to kill me."

"Oh boy."

"I said yes. I had to. I was naïve back then agent Hanna. I believed I could save the world with just one talk."

"I know someone that has the same opinion as you do. About the world I mean."

"Detective Deeks, huh?"

"Yup. Thanks for your collaboration Carl. You stay here until you get your protection detail."

"What do you mean by protection detail?"

"I mean that you will go to one of our safe houses until all of this is cleared."

"But…"

"No 'but' Carl. Someone tried to kill you, but they missed. What makes you think that Munoz won't try again? Especially if he finds out that his people tried to kill the wrong man?"

"You are probably right."

"I'm always right." Said Sam and earned a glare from his partner that just came back

"That was pure humble brag big guy."

"G…"

Sam called few numbers and half an hour later a protection detail took Carl in a safe house.

"If Carl didn't rat Munoz out, then who did G?"

"I don't know Sam. But, I know that first thing in the morning we are going in jail?"

"What for?"

"We need to talk to Chino Munoz."

…

Kensi wasn't interested to listen Carl's story at all, so she slipped away once Carl opened his mouth and started answering Sam's and Callen's questions.

The only thing she cared about in that moment was the man that lied on the bed in front of her. His skin was pale. He looked exhausted. If it wasn't for the monitor beeping and the rise and fall of his chest he could've been easily mistaken for a dead guy.

"Why Deeks? Why did you have to go before us?" she was whispering afraid that he would listen to her hopeless rant.

She wasn't supposed to be in ICU, but she snuck in when no one was watching, and here she was, looking at the man she loved so much, fight for his life.

He spent 3 hours in surgery, and it was almost 2 hours after he was placed in ICU. She needed him to wake up and tell her something. To, tease her, to crack a joke like he used to do, to make fun of her eating habits…

Kensi lost count of time, and before she could even be aware of, it was night.

Suddenly, she noticed that Deeks shifted his hand a little. She rubbed her eyes unsure of what she saw. It was true. He shifted his hand again and after few seconds he slowly opened his eyes. He opened and closed his eyes few times as he was trying to figure out where he was and then he laid his eyes on worried Kensi.

"Hey there Fern."

"Hey there Deeks. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"It'll pass. I'm glad you are back." She said with a tired smile on her lips.

"It's good to be back."

"Wait a second; I need to tell the doctor that you are awake."

Kensi ran out of the door and soon the doctor and few nurses were hovering over now fully awake Deeks, checking his vitals.

The team gathered in the hall in front of the ICU waiting to hear the prognosis on their friends' recovery. The doctor was working under the pressure of four pairs of eyes.

They were tight-knit family; he realized when he saw his patient smile when he saw them. And he damn well knew that the little ninja with the glasses will make his life living hell if her Mr. Deeks was mistreated.

"Look at the light Mr. Deeks." Said the doctor "Okay, I can see that we're doing well with the concussion. You'll have a headache for a while, and you may feel dizzy, but it will pass. Now let's see your legs."

"What's wrong with them?"

"One of the puncture wounds got through a nerve that's directly connected to the center for movement. You may experience some trouble walking at first."

Deeks gasped when he heard that.

"It's nothing permanent Mr. Deeks. Everything will be fine. But, it'll take time."

Deeks' face dropped to his chest and he almost cried when he felt Kensi's firm grip on his shoulder. He appreciated the small gesture.

Kensi left the room, leaving the doctor behind, still checking on Deeks.

"How is he?" asked Sam, eager to know something about Deeks

"He is devastated."

"He is strong. He'll get through this." Said Callen with a firm voice

"He is a fighter." Said Hetty "Hell, he survived Sidorov. What makes you think that he'll give up now?"

Hetty had a point and they all nodded in agreement

The doctor left the ICU and joined the team.

"Mr. Deeks' vitals are good. And I think that his recovery will be faster than I initially thought. He'll still need help and a little physical therapy, but other than that, Mr. Deeks will be as new when he gets out of here. He knows that, too. He is transferred to a room as we speak."

"Thank you doctor."

"Can we see him?" asked Callen

"Of course."

"I'll get in first." Said Callen

…

Callen was always the one with the cool head in the team. He knew that the others will get too emotional when Deeks was in question and he couldn't let them. Deeks needed someone that will be tough for him. Because if Deeks could read their faces as well as Callen could, then he was going to lose it for reals.

Callen was the lone wolf, but with the years that passed Deeks was working on the walls around him, and helped him realize that "I'm a one man army" wasn't always enough. He realized that one needs to rely on someone else when life gets tough and that's what he was trying to do the last couple of years.

And look where that got him. He had a steady relationship for once in his life. It was a blind date at first, but it was worth the while. Joelle was his perfect match.

Seeing Deeks suffer wasn't on Callen's wish list, but things did happen and he needed to deal with what was happening and fast. He was the one that always found the resolution of a problem.

He felt guilty because of what happened to Deeks now, same as he felt guilty when Deeks and Sam were captured and tortured by Sidorov. Deeks told him once that he's good with that situation and that nothing that Callen could do, would've prevented the thing from happening, but Callen didn't believe him. Deeks didn't want to talk about that that was for sure. Nothing that Callen said or did could change Deeks' mind about that time of their lives, and Callen dropped that matter. But, he never forgot about it.

Deeks once told him, that the thing with Sidorov was in the past and that it should stay there.

But, Callen swore that this time he won't let Deeks to close in himself.

Callen entered in his room.

"Hey Callen."

"Hey Deeks. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fi… I'm good. The wounds sting a little, but nothing that can't be fixed."

Callen stared at Deeks for the longest time, trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

"What?" Deeks asked Callen

"Why did you go to check your luggage before us? Look what it cost you. You could've died Deeks!" Called didn't mean to yell, but it sounded that way

While Deeks was fighting with his thoughts and words the doctor delivered the results of the blood analysis to Hetty.

"The results are ready."

"And?"

"They are…"


	4. Author's Note

Just a small note to everyone out there that's still sticking with this story. I still have the idea of this story in my head, I still work on it when I find time, although that's more ideas than actual chapter or chapters. I will not abandon it, and although it's almost a year since I published it, I will eventually finish it one day. I will finish all of my stories, but I don't know the time when I will.

I am really busy and being a law student, and having an ordinary life mingled with reading and writing isn't an easy thing. I apologize to all of you waiting, but I will never abandon a story of mine. What is the point of publishing something, and not finishing it? I will definitely finish this story. I just need time, because I am working several stories at a time, and it's not easy, I know. So, have in mind that I will continue this story, no worries, I won't leave poor Deeks not knowing his fate. And I pretty much have the answer of the question about his "twin".

I will delete this note as soon as I continue the story. Thanks for being here and liking it, I really appreciate it.


End file.
